


Noteworthy day

by human_collector



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/human_collector/pseuds/human_collector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinano and Toka had been exchanging letters for a while. In different ways this exchange of theirs saved them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noteworthy day

**Author's Note:**

> Told ya I'd write more :P.
> 
> [Ok my computer has crashed over 20 times as I was writing this so it must be good enough for god to hate me]
> 
> I have not checked it, I fixed it where I could, I wanted to write more but it has to be posted so here ya go kiddos.
> 
> Enjoy.

It was nearly lunch time and Hinano Kurahashi had just finished writing her note and stuck a tiny red heart sticker on the top right of the page.

She folded the small unevenly cut page and gave it a kiss for good luck. 

She had been successfully exchanging notes with her favourite classmate for a while now and since they didn’t know each other’s names very well yet, even though Hinano had memorized it, she barely had a clue about Hinano being responsible for the notes she received.

All they knew from one another were their locker numbers as class E wasn’t a very friendly environment and most people stuck to themselves. Their teacher, Miss Yukimura Aguri was trying very hard to teach them in every subject in an entertaining and easy to learn way and she was incredible at it, but she was only one person and could only do so much about their in-class relationships.

Hinano wrapped her bento box with its bandana and got up from her seat. She wanted to stretch her legs as she hadn’t moved for a while so she left the noisy, rowdy classroom and headed outside. 

She walked until she reached the hills behind the classroom. She cleaned a rock from the weeds that plagued it and sat, humming a small tune and checking her pocket to feel her heart-felt note.

A boy was practicing pitching on a target near her and a lean girl was performing acrobatic stunts trying to make a dance routine on her own. Hinano watched them stumble on their feet at times when they tried new things while performing the moves they knew well fluidly and accurately. 

Meanwhile Yada Toka had watched her leave the classroom but didn’t follow her.  
She received some of the fire from the paper plane and bottle cap battle and threw it back. Unfortunately most of the things missed. She didn’t mind though, because the boys took the fight to the back of the classroom so they could clean it easier after they are done.

She twisted her pencil between her fingers and sighed. Hinano was a great friend, she was a bit sly and mischievous but nevertheless cute. They hadn’t talked a lot, at least, more than she wanted since they have to keep up with such demanding classes. 

But Toka liked exchanging letters with her. 

They didn’t say much in them; it was mostly one sentence full of color because of the gel pens they both used. Hinano was turquoise and Toka was orange. They made small conversations, sometimes using the same paper or keeping one for them, ripping a new one and starting over.

It was fun and a bright ray of sunlight into this prison-like school they both attended.  
Hinano came back after a while and sat in her seat. She took a paper out of her pocket and read it. It must’ve been her reply to her last letter. Toka looked at her smooth fair skin and green mesmerizing eyes. They sparkled, making her face more cheerful than usual.

Toka continued to observe her until the screeching sound of the class’ bell was heard and after a few minutes the classroom settled and waited for Yukimura-san to start the lesson again.

“Okay my students, I will take attendances now” Yukimura said and started listing their names one by one followed by a short ‘here’.

Right before Hinano was called, she leaned back as far as she could and gave Toka the letter. Toka had to stretch to get it and Hinano was wobbly since she was a mere inch away from falling but Toka managed to snatch it and hide it in her bag as Hinano’s chair legs fell back into place.

Toka inhaled loud enough to sound worried but Hinano smiled and payed attention to Yukimura-san.

Toka pouted at Hinano’s back and pulled her books out of her bag, paying attention to the cheery teacher as she wrote the math lesson’s title on the board for them to copy.  
She crossed her ankles and began to write with the teacher swaying her legs back and forth. 

\------

 

“My students it’s time to end today’s lessons. Make sure you have finished today’s homework because exams are close”

All of the students collectively groaned. 

“Now, now guys I know you think you can’t do it, but you have improved incredibly since the start of the semester.”

“But Yukimura-san~ no matter how hard we try we’re always in the 300s, lowest of everyone”

“I agree Sugino-kun but I can’t grade your works myself. Another teacher has to. So they can it be fair and equal.”

“BUT THEY’RE BEING EVERYTHING BUT EQUAL.” The whole classroom whined and their teacher smiled. 

“I’ll try to convince them to grade your papers more fairly. Now stand please.”

“THANK YOU” the students said with their hearts and picked their bags. 

Toka fell behind in the students’ haste to leave, tumbled down the steep hill and fell on her stomach right where the entrance to the main building was. She felt the pain spread to her entire body and she lay still until it passed. She could hear the sound of the cars passing, the birds chirping and the leaves flapping because of the wind. She lay still until the bus’s horn startled her and she rushed to stand up and run through the main building’s corridor to reach the gate.

She got caught in the crowd who was also rushing to leave and they elbowed her side making her wince and fold her body in pain. She tripped and someone delivered a fatal blow to her shin making her knees buckle and falling so hard on the tile floor her nose cracked.

She whined in pain and a tear shed from her eye. Her shoulders shivered and she fell on her side. She curled up feeling her nose breaking and leaking a thin strip of blood.  
“Ow-ow-ow damn them” she whispered out of breath. 

“What did you say brat?” A third-year with a raspy voice towered over Toka’s lower frame looking pissed beyond belief. Toka looked at him cautious and clamping her mouth shut, looking away.

“Did you just curse first year? Ah you’re from the E class, eh, in-teresting~” the third year smiled and motioned some people to come closer. The sun had somewhat set so the corridor windows emitted an orange glow casting shadows to the white walls and Toka’s face hiding her features. 

“Hadn’t had a victim from E-class for a while. We’ll teach you some manners”

“NO I HAVE TO LEAVE” Toka said grabbing her side and trying to get up. But the senpais cornered her to the wall and formed a well around her so she had no escape.

The third year and his friends said nothing more as they dragged Toka holding her tight, throwing her into a classroom and locking the door behind her.

“Let me GO” she banged her fists loudly against the door and tried the handle. She screamed, she rammed onto the door with her shoulder but she couldn’t budge it. The bullies stood outside enjoying her screaming and banging as if they were listening to music. She banged on and on until her fists hurt and were red as a rash. She rubbed them furiously to dull the pain and smooth out her hand which was shaking. She took a breath and thought it didn’t matter anymore.

Toka was a quick thinker and she saw the pale curtain of the window calling her, showing her a way out so she rushed to the window and pried it open with great struggle. She felt her nails bite in her skin as she dragged the safety latch as far as she could with difficulty.

She looked around and jumped outside without thinking, falling smoothly onto the grass and making a run for it. She felt like she couldn’t hear she was that focused on getting outside the gates at least but luck wasn’t in her favor. The tallest of the people before was waiting for her with her arms open and a menacing grin plastered on her face.   
Toka tried to stop to her tracks and run to another direction but her leg muscles were starting to give out from hiking down from E class and the terror she experienced from the senpai. She caught herself before she collapsed but the tall woman caught up to her and secured her in place with tight grip. Toka felt tears forming in her bottom lashes and drip down her cheeks. She barely made any noise as she was practically carried back and locked back again into the stuffy, dusty classroom. Someone broke the window’s lock from the outside so it wouldn’t open again. Someone probably opened the door, saw her through the window and took action. 

 

Toka sat on a desk and played with the hem of her skirt. She was trapped and didn’t know what she will do now. Her dad was at work and her mother was going to be late going home today. The last bus left and her only choice was the train. 

She looked around the classroom to see the janitor’s buckets and a mop, the whiteboard was still laced with a bit of marker and all the desks felt hollow. 

She had nothing to work with so she got up and sneaked near the door. She could hear a low conversation going on and hoped she didn’t miss much from it.

“.. Now we are going guard in turns. Tokuchi and I will be first. Den and Yaku you are second.”

“Why are we doing this again” a person Toka didn’t hear before say to the third year.

“Haven’t you heard from the headmaster? The END class is dangerous to us. They drag us down and will steal our place in the main building. You’ll have to face the most awful of conditions while being there.”

“You don’t really rank high though do you Shoui?”

“That’s why I AM ON MY GUARD”

“Whatever but I’m not sticking around for more than an hour. I have to go home” a female voice, probably belonging to the giant girl Toka had the displeasure to meet earlier, was heard.

“Me too” a whiny younger voice spoke which its pitch was very unfitting to the whole situation. He must’ve been roped in their game, poor guy.

Toka decided that she heard enough and got up dusting off her skirt. She wanted to startle them by banging the door but not yet. She felt the room darken from the lack of light from the windows and a chilling strip of sweat ran down her spine. The classroom suddenly seemed massive and infinite. She could see vague shapes of where everything was but she felt shivers down her spine every time she breathed.

She was hungry, she realised with a start and the lunch that she ate was a long time ago. She sighed and took her backpack to her lap as she sat on the desk again. She searched it for any distraction, something to keep her head from gnawing on her arm. She found the note she was given by Hinano and a spark lit in her gut. She was suddenly so motivated she forgot about anything else. She switched her phone on and used the torch feature to light up the situation.

She opened it slowly because a piece of tape got stuck on it and it would rip if she wasn’t careful. She looked at the thin turquoise characters on the paper and breathed a sigh of relief. All of it was there. The red heart sticker which served as a signature, the unique handwriting, the comforting words it was all here.

She began reading. It was one of their on-going conversations which explained that badly ripped paper.

‘Dear Toka-chan, you were late today silly. Did you miss the bus? I was worried for a second. I was going to put this in your locker but thankfully you arrived on time. You need to be more careful. You know how the school gates close at the exact time every day.’

Toka had replied to her and Hinano began to razz her.

‘Oh what a nice daughter you are Toka-chan, helping your father while looking for his things, I’m sure he really appreciated it. I’d like to watch you with your apron running around your house looking for shoes that don’t exist’. Toka could feel her light green eyes on her, laughing sympathetically and her heart tightened in compassion. She felt Hinano beside her and she hadn’t even finished reading. She felt her comforting words string her heart in her embrace and she felt the wetness in her eyelids return.   
Hinano was so nice. Toka felt her heart yearn to read more so she complied and straighten the paper to see well. The sun had fallen so it was hard to see the letters unless she tried really hard. 

She wrote back asking about her day. And she read today’s reply. The letters were smaller than normal as if she was telling her a secret. She had written that she laughed very hard at Miss Yukimura’s klutz self who dropped a stack of folders she was carrying, that nothing out of the ordinary and boring daily routine happened. But she added five more words. Five words that made Toka’s heart beat with warmth that she felt when they started exchanging letters. She felt it consume her and she hung her head in shame. She was in love wasn’t she? Being in this dusty, old classroom with no one by her side and the lights off reading a letter from her only friend and letting little whines out trying to control herself.

‘I love talking to you’

Toka got up. She read it again.

‘I love talking to you’

Underneath it was a phone number. Must’ve been hers. Toka suddenly knew what to do.  
Somehow that was the final straw. She got up, crumpled the paper and put it in her jacket’s pocket and went to the door. They were still outside. She knocked lightly on the door. No response. She knocked louder and she heard them jump. Complete silence shed over the group. She yelled as loud as possible to let her out and that she’d call the police if they didn’t.

She dialed Hinano’s number and waited patiently for it to reach the other line. 

“Hello?” Toka let out a sigh of relief. 

“He-hello Hinano-san? It’s me Yada Toka” she whispered to the receiver.

“Oh Toka-chan you read my reply?”

“Heh yes I did. Hinano-san umm”

“…Is there something wrong?”

“Umm yes, I’m trapped at school, please don’t call anyone. Just please come help me out. There are these people who cornered me and threw me in here. It’s been an hour and so already and I don’t think they’ll let me out.”

“Oh dear. I’m going to call Aguri-san okay? Are you okay?”

“Fine. Just hungry and--”Toka couldn’t say anymore.

“Scared” Hinano completed for her and Toka felt her chest tighten as she suppressed her fear and hummed a yes to her friend.

“I’ll call Aguri-san okay Toka-chan? I’ll get you out, I promise”

“Okay” Toka sniffed and hung up the phone.

“THE POLICE ARE COMING” Toka screamed over the door making her captors gasp loudly and start yelling. 

The voice of the third year was the loudest and instructed everyone to calm down. He came close to the door and sneered sardonically.

“There’s no way~ you called a cop brat. You can’t fool me.”

Toka gulped but stood her ground. She had to make the lie work until Hinano got here.

“You’re right, I didn’t”

“Shoui I don’t believe her just then. You did hear her speaking to someone too didn’t you?”

“It didn’t sound like the police”

“Sorry Shoui I’m not fucking risking it I’m out”

“So am I, I don’t want trouble. Plus it’s really late and I’m already late for dinner”

“Do whatever you want with her but I’m done man, we’re gonna miss the last train. And I live fucking far from here. I have to go.” 

A chorus of 'see ya’s' and footfalls distancing themselves from the door was heard soon after and Toka could feel the school increasing in size.

The third year knocked her door three times and then what Toka guessed was the keys were thrown on the tile floor, clanking and echoing loudly. The third year lingered a bit until a car horn from a small car was heard and he ran to the other direction.   
Toka breathed heavily and started banging on the door and jerking the handle to draw attention to herself. 

“HELP HINANO-SAN, YUKIMURA-SAN, I’M HERE, I’M HERE”

Toka heard heels clicking, sneakers squeaking and getting closer to her.

“HINANO-SAN, YUKIMURA-SAN I’M HERE, HERE”

Toka hears the keys being picked up and she steps away from the door. She hears it unlock and it opens to reveal orange hair, green eyes and a really bright hallway.  
“Ah my eyes” she said rubbing them furiously to make them get used to the light. She felt arms close in around her and Hinano’s head was next to hers.

“I was so worried~ Toka-chan. Why didn’t you contact me immediately? YOU HAVE BRUISES, YOUR NOSE WAS BLEEDING. Toka-chan what happened to you?”

“I-I was confused and forgot, sorry”

“Toka-chan! That’s bad.”

Toka looked at her with the saddest pout she could muster and her lip trembled. She looked away and pushed Hinano away. 

She let her body relax and her knees gave in. She fell to the floor and Hinano rushed to grab her. She was so tired. 

“Aguri-san have you called her parents and told them what happened?”  
“I’m on the phone with them right now. They were worried sick and just close to calling me.”

“Thank goodness. She had a rough night”

“Mhmm I’ll drive her home. I ran from the lab to get here and her house is close by it”

“I want to come with Aguri-san, I already told my parents I was going out for a long time” Hinano said palming Toka’s cheek and turning her head in her direction to check her complexion. She was pale and she had dried tears on her face. She looked like she needed some food. 

“Toka-chan wake up, eat this” Hinano gave her a fruit bar and Toka unapologetically munched on it happily until it was gone. Toka’s stomach grumbled loudly in protest of the small meal and Hinano threw her head back and laughed with her heart.

She hugged her waist and snuggled her nose to her side make Hinano giggle as she got comfortable. Hinano stroked her adoringly as she rested her head on her lap on the back seat and ease her out of the fright she experienced. Toka felt a warm sensation spread from her head to her toes as she relaxed into the orange-haired one’s embrace and closed her eyes, her worries washing off of her.

Hinano smiled and leaned close to her ear parting some strands of hair away. She kissed her lobe and whispered in her ear if she was okay.

Toka murmured a yes, smiling but still not opening her eyes. It seemed she didn’t have the strength to. But she tugged on her shirt to motion her to come closer. 

Hinano looked at her patiently as she dragged herself upwards and placed her chin in her hands. Toka blinked her eyes open and grinned without showing her teeth.

“Hey, Hinano-san?”

“Yes, Toka-chan?” 

“Thank you for your letter”

“You’re welcome” she said smiling kindly and rubbed her back in a fast pace making her giggle and whine for her to stop.

They looked at each other, smiling for just a moment before both of their lips trembled and turned downwards. 

Hinano hid her beet red face behind her palms which turned Toka’s world upside down. Toka scrambled to get up. They were almost home. She had to try once before they did. The fear she experienced beforehand fueled this desire of hers. And she went with it.  
She pressed her nose against Hinano’s hand and pushed. Hinano dropped her arms and circled them around Toka. Toka’s brown eyes didn’t waver against deeply green abysses.  
She pressed her lips on to hers, a light kiss just like ones preschoolers gave to each other but this wasn’t a simple crush. 

Hinano opened her mouth but held her tongue back as they explored each other’s lips, feeling the subtle wetness and the warm skin of them. Toka’s eyelashes felt fluffy against the cheek and Hinano got teary eyed from the overwhelming emotion that threatened to burst out.

Toka felt tightness in her throat and gasped a breath as they parted. She hugged Hinano on her and didn’t show any signs of letting go. Hinano sighed and grabbed a hand in hers to place it on her unsteadily beating heart hoping for it to calm down.

The moment passed and they were comfortable again. It wasn’t awkward anymore. Well it was but it was bearable. Aguri-san reached Toka’s house and let the car running as Toka jumped down and went to the front door. She rang the doorbell and her parents appeared to the door and pulled her into their hug.

Hinano watched her disappear into the safety of her home and fell back on to the seat releasing a big sigh. 

“Kurahashi-chan you get some rest too. It has been a long day for the both of you”

“Aguri-sensei--”

“What is it Kurahashi-chan?”

“Ah-I’ll protect her okay?”

“Yes, that’s okay. I’ll take you home now, ready?”

“Yeah- please don’t tell them anything okay?”

“I won’t” the teacher said scrunching her nose in the rearview mirror and doing a peace sign without looking away from the road.

Hinano sighed again and smiled widely. For a first kiss it wasn’t that bad.

She got home, leaving Aguri-san to go back to her lab, and greeted her parents who were watching television together. They asked if she had fun and she told them it was okay. She headed to her room, which was tucked in a corner of the house and fell on the red cotton-filled comforter snuggling her face on it.

She smiled widely and screamed into it so it was muffled. She got kissed, by Toka-chan! The cute girl she exchanged letters with. And now she had her number in her contacts. This meant they could now talk in real time whenever they wanted and not just at school.  
“Might as well text her now” Hinano thought grinning bringing her phone screen to her eyes as close as she could. She entered a message and pressed send.

 

END.


End file.
